The Lord of the Elder Scrolls
by BandG3ak
Summary: Just read the Story, I dont own Skyrim or Lord of the Rings They belong to Bethesda and JRR Tolkien. LOTR Movie content belongs to Peter Jackson
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

When you hear stories about the Dragonborn you hear of the many great deeds he did for the land of Tamriel. He defeated Alduin, he destroyed the vampire menace, and he freed the island of Solstheim from the tearany of Mirrak, and he was a war hero among the Imperial Legion, he also Wiped out the Dragon Priests along with any dragon who still fights in the name of the World Eater.

With the Dragons taken care of and the many deeds of the Dragonborn done, there are many throughout Skyrim who say to him there is no more need for him and he should just go back to wherever he came from. He believes that they are right. Right now he rides a carrage from Whiterun to Windhelm, and from Windhelm he will find out where to go next.

 **Dovahkiin's POV**

I ride to Windhelm in hopes of catching a boat to leave Skyrim. And i don't suppose that I will be coming back any time soon. The carrage ride is relatively quiet other than the occasional comment from the carrage driver, I pay no attention to him as we make our way to Windhelm. The driver gets my attention and asks what I am to do in Windhelm. I tell him, "I am to leave Skyrim. And I don't suppose that I will return."

He turns to me and says "Dragonborn?" I nod and he says, "You know what I would do is I would get a boat and sail myself out to sea in one direction, and go as far as the sea would take me."

I look up slightly at the man and I ask, "you mean away from Tamriel itself?" He nods. I say, "You are a smart man."

He smiles and says, "I am but a humble carriage driver."

I think out loud, "But i wouldn't undertake such a journey alone." I think for a minute longer and i say to the driver, "Change of plans, take me to Riften please, I'll pay you twice as many septims." He immediately takes a turn towards Riften. I must find an old friend of mine and I have a feeling she'll be near there.

 **A/N: Hello guys, sorry I haven't posted in a while. Here is the skyrim fanfiction i was going to do. I did another one but i decided to change gears and i just scraped the last one. Anyway, thanks for reading, please Review and leave me some feedback of what was good and, how I could do better. Thanks, Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

The Dragonborn gets off the carrage at Riften. From there he turns onto a road going towards the hidden pass that leads to Fort Dawnguard. He smiles when he sees the towers of the fort coming up on the horison, he makes his way to the front door. he greets the guardsman before going in. when he is inside he sheds his cloak and takes off his helmet revealing his leather hide armour and dirty blonde hair. Isran, the leader of the Dawnguard, comes up to him and says, "Argyle, you son of a bitch, where have you been?" We shake hands heartily and Argyle speaks. " You know, I inlisted in the Imperial Army. I've been busy quelling this rebellion. we took Windhelm." Isran has a look of total suprise on his face.

He asks, "And what of Ulfric Stormcloak?"

Argyle says, "Dead by my hand. What little of the rebellion that is left, my comrades will handle them." He sighs, "Now, for why I'm here. Is Serana Here?"

Isran nods and says, "yes she is in your old quarters. She is not happy with you." Argyle raises his eyebrow. Isran continues, "You know, you left without much of a word. She was out doing something of her own business. When she came back, you were gone. I don't blame her for being angry at you." Argyle looks down in shame.

He says, "I will talk to her myself." He goes up to where he used to sleep in Fort Dawnguard. He slowly opens the door and sees Serana laying on the bed facing away from him.

She calls out without looking back, "Isran, I'm fine. You don't have to check on me every day. I am over it."

Argyle cautiously calls out to her, "I am not Isran." She looks up at him and glares. He says, "Hey Serana, long time no see." She walks up to him and, without a word, slaps him across the face.

She begins to yell at Argyle while hitting him periodically. "Where were you?! I came back expecting to see you and travel with you once more! But what do I get?! Isran telling me you have gone off to your next big adventure with the Empire, Without me! Do you know how that made me feel?! Do you know how long I spent hoping you would come back to get me?! You are all I have. My mother can't leave the soul carin, my father is dead, I have no other family, and I have near to no friends even in Fort Dawnguard."

There was nothing Argyle could do accept look down in shame until he faces her again and says, "I am unendingly sorry for what I did to you. there is no excuse for what I did. Maybe I can make it up to you." She looks at him with a puzzled/disgusted look on her face as he continues. "I am going to go on a voyage. Away from Tamriel. I don't know where I'll end up, but wherever I land, it is sure to be one hell of an adventure. Do you want to come with me?"

She thinks for a second. Argyle studies her features looking for an answer. she finally says, "Fine, but you have to promise me some kind of adventure."

Argyle smiles and says, "Lets go then. We'll leave tomorrow morning. We'll go to Windhelm and charter a boat. Then we're off to wherever the wind will take us.


End file.
